Harder than it Looks
by EpicRangerHalt
Summary: This is ANOTHER thing that I thought of when I was bored. I really need to get a life XD Please, please, PLEASE read and review! Rated T because I don't want to under rate it and have it taken down! One-shot


Horace jogged up to Will, nearly making the Ranger drop his bow at all the noise his friend was making.

Will acted surprised when Horace came into view. "Oh, hey. I think a herd of elephants is coming this way. You might want to be careful."

Horace glared while Will grinned. "Shut up."

Will raised a brow. "_I _should shut up? You're the one making all the racket while I'm trying to practice."

The young knight rolled his eyes to the sky. "Are you ever _not _practicing? I'm pretty sure you've got it down by now."

Will snorted. "It's harder than it looks, you know. It takes years of practice to perfect it."

It was Horace's turn to snort. "Yeah, right. Using a sword is _much _harder. I could hit the center of that target on my first try."

Will smirked inwardly. This was going to be good. "Fine. Why don't you show me, Your Greatness?"

Horace shrugged. "Fine. Gimme that."

Will's inward smirk grew as he handed the longbow to the taller boy.

Horace muttered to himself about "Rangers being smug about nothing" and "This'll be a piece of cake".

Will stepped out of the way and Horace moved into place, accepting the arrow that Will offered him.

Halt and Gilan appeared out of nowhere, Gilan calling cheerfully: "Hi!"

The younger men nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Where did you come from?" Horace gasped.

Gilan grinned smugly, while Halt's face remained expressionless. "Ranger black magic."

Horace gawked at them, while Will watched them curiously.

A fraction of a second later, questions tumbled out of Will's mouth. "How did you get here? Why are you here? Are you here to surprise us? Do you have presents? Oh, darn, did I forget my own birthday again? Or maybe _Horace _forgot his birthday! Or are you getting back at us for something? _Please _don't hurt us for switching the coffee! It was Horace's idea! What's our punishment? Is it painful? I hope it isn't sitting in a tree all night. Or is it _worse_? But what could be worse than that? Maybe-"

Will got no further. Halt, extremely irritated, yelled over him: "WILL!"

Will froze and stared at his mentor, his eyes asking why he was interrupted.

Halt sighed and continued: "No, we are not here for any of those reasons. Although we will get back at you for the coffee. Thanks for telling us." The two of them paled as they imagined what the Rangers had in store for them. "We're here to watch you guys fail." Gilan grinned and nodded.

The two blinked, then shrugged. They figured that they could prove the older men wrong easily. Poor, poor, stupid people.

Horace nocked the arrow into the bowstring, obviously not holding it correctly.

He began to draw back, finding it slightly difficult, but didn't draw enough.

He released the arrow, but several things went wrong.

The bowstring slapped Horace's arm, causing him to drop the bow. The arrow flew to god knows where, and a cat screeched, a horse skidded to a stop, carts crashed and a big fight broke out. Over all, a big chain reaction.

Will doubled over laughing, holding his sides. Even Halt chuckled a little. But, Gilan decided to have mercy on the knight.

"Well, what happened when _you _tried it the first time?"

The two looked up at the tall Ranger.

Will shrugged. "Don't remember. But it _definitely _wasn't as bad as _that."_

Horace glared daggers at him, but Will just grinned smugly back.

"Try the sword then," Horace challenged. "You'll do just as bad."

The young Ranger smirked. "Fine then. Give it here."

Horace unsheathed his sword and handed it to him. As soon as he took the sword, he fell to the ground, overwhelmed by its surprising weight.

This earned him some chuckles from Gilan and Horace, which earned them a glare.

Will clenched his teeth and hauled himself up, staggering slightly.

Gilan stepped forward. "I think I'll join in this one."

Will's heart sank. He'd seen Gilan's talent in Gallica, and he wasn't too happy about facing him.

There was a hiss of leather against steel as he pulled out his own sword.

Gilan gestured for the younger Ranger to go first, and Will did so reluctantly.

He went for a swing, then slowed and placed the sword tipped on the ground. He took a deep breath and tried again. He slowed and set the sword down, kicking it back to Horace. "No way I'm facing Gilan."

Horace grinned smugly. "Ha, I knew you couldn't do it!"

Will glared. "Well, you didn't do much better!"

"Yeah, but I didn't give up before trying!"

Will growled and leaped at his friend, bowling him over. The Rangers watched as they tussled, wondering vaguely if they should stop them.

**A/N: Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be. Please review! It would really make my day **


End file.
